Odiado, odiado San Valentin
by Uadyet
Summary: Para desgracia de Lampo, Daemon estaba loco, chiflado y era un cabrón retorcido.


**Titulo:** Odiado, odiado San Valentín.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo sólo hago esto por diversión, no me dan money por escribir —lamentablemente—.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Lampo, Daemon y G.

**Advertencias:** Intento _fail_ de comedia (?), palabras malsonantes, muchas maldiciones, intento de conseguir que Lampo sea Lampo (?).

* * *

—_¿¡Estás loco! —la expresión de horror de Lampo era indescriptible. ¿Realmente Daemon le estaba pidiendo eso? Ese bastardo tenía un humor retorcido, muy retorcido así como una obsesión insana por el dinero. ¡Tampoco había gastado tanto! Solo había comprado un par de cositas sin importancia… un par de trajes, unos relojes nuevos, una pulsera y un collar de oro, regalos para el resto de la familia… ¡nada importante ni excesivamente caro! ¿Por qué el guardián de la niebla tenía que ser tan pesetero?_

—_¿Entonces no lo vas a hacer? —la sonrisa diabólica de Daemon le auguraba un castigo nada agradable si no aceptaba la propuesta ofrecida. Lampo gimió frustrado al ver que no tenía más escapatoria y que prácticamente estaba obligado a aceptar aquello si no quería sufrir algo mucho peor. Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al cabrón de Spade y finalmente asintió, tenso—. ¡Excelente! Sabía que llegaríamos a un acuerdo tú y yo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide. Tienes que hacerlo en San Valentín, nfufufu._

¿Qué no se arrepentiría? ¡Já! ¡Ya se estaba arrepintiendo! Si la furia de Daemon era terrible no quería imaginarse la del guardián de la tormenta. Suspiró pesadamente y se revolvió el cabello. Aún quedaba el pequeño detalle de cómo cumplir la petición de la niebla. Estaba amaneciendo ya, había llegado el temido día y era probable que en cuanto saliera de la habitación la presencia de Spade le acosará como un depredador a su presa. Si al menos Archery no fuera tan popular con las féminas… Toda su hombría se iba a ir al garete ese día.

Con lo que él había sido… Bien podía hacerlo como una pequeña "venganza" contra el pelirrojo por robarle protagonismo. ¡Él se merecía más esos chocolates, esas miradas soñadoras, esos suspiros de quinceañera enamorada! Era guapo, atractivo, inteligente, sexy y estaba soltero. Archery a veces parecía un amargado casado con su trabajo. ¿Por qué narices era tan popular? Suspiró, más frustrado que antes y se levantó de la cama. No era momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que elaborar un plan para realizar el trato y otro para escapar de la furibunda tormenta. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

La rutina de aquel día era siempre la misma año tras año. Archery se levantaba y era acosado por el cincuenta por ciento de las mujeres que formaban parte de Vongola para que aceptase los chocolates que le habían preparado mientras él se moría de envidia en una esquina. Vale, no, mejor omitir ese detalle a su conciencia. Una vez conseguía librarse durante toda la mañana de ellas otro porcentaje bastante alto de chicas se presentaban ante él durante la comida y se repetía la misma situación que durante la mañana. Y por último, todo el proceso se repetía, de nuevo, durante la cena. Eso quería decir que tenía tres intentos para lograr su cometido. Tres, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Y haciendo cálculos mentales o se iba ya corriendo hacía el cuarto de G o iba a perder el primero. Aunque dado que aquel era el momento en el que más chicas había… no terminaba de ver claro si era el momento más idóneo para hacerlo. Por otro lado, quería librarse de aquello cuanto antes así que al menos iba a intentarlo. Se vistió rápido, poniéndose lo primero que había encontrado del armario (aunque daba igual, él siempre estaba atractivo incluso cuando estaba embutido en una bolsa de patatas gigantes, por supuesto) y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos. Pronto los cuchicheos de inconfundibles voces femeninas hicieron eco en su cabeza.

—"Maldito suertudo… no te quedes calvo algún día" —pensó para si. No es que fuera un pensamiento que realmente considerase pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado celoso para tener en cuenta la profunda amistad que tenía con todos los miembros de la familia. Bueno, no, con todos no, a Daemon quería ahorcarle. Siempre.

—¡G-_sama_! ¡Por favor, acepte este chocolate! —ese fue el primer gritó que escuchó, seguido de veinte parecidos al salir el pelirrojo de su cuarto. Mucho G, mucho _sama_, mucho _dono_. De no haberse puesto una camisa nueva seguramente ahora estaría mordiéndola de frustración al ver que ese imbécil rechazaba unos chocolates tan suculentos, hechos con todo el mimo que las manos de una enamorada podían preparar. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan desalmado! Para su desgracia, el haberse distraído con los celos y la envidia le dieron el tiempo suficiente a la tormenta para escabullirse, dejando a Lampo sólo ante un montón de desilusionadas jovencitas. Las hubiera consolado de no ser porque se estaba acordando de todos sus difuntos en ese mismo instante. ¡Había desaprovechado la ocasión perfecta!

—Primer intento: Fracaso. Te quedan dos, _nfufufu_ —la risa de Daemon le provocó un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal. Bueno, al menos no tenía que ir a levantar a Spade para asegurarse de que no ponía en peligro su pellejo ante todo el sector femenino de Vongola y Archery para nada. Suspiró por enésima vez en aquel día. Estaba empezando a convertirse todo aquel lío en algo personal. ¡Aquello no iba a quedar así! Pero no podía dedicarse a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que encontrar al pelirrojo y zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto. No tenía que ser muy difícil dar con él, ¿verdad? Sólo había que pensar como lo haría el guardián de la tormenta, dónde se escondería de estar siendo acosado por una masa de fans histéricas y chillonas. Quizá no sería tan fácil como creía…

_Tres horas después…_

¡Vale! Definitivamente NO iba a ser fácil encontrar al pelirrojo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared, medio muerto. Estaba agotado, había ido de un lado a otro sin parar, pasando por donde estaban las chicas que buscaban a G, yendo en dirección contraria adonde ellas iban y no había visto ningún rastro del perseguido. ¡Parecía un maldito fantasma! ¿¡Cómo podía alguien desaparecer sin dejar rastro! No tenía ningún sentido. Golpeó levemente su nuca contra la pared y maldijo a todos los ascendentes del pelirrojo. ¡Y encima ya se estaba acercando la hora de comer! Masculló un improperio y se levantó del suelo, caminando desganado hasta el comedor.

Para no variar, cuanto más cerca estaba del lugar, más cuchicheos de voces féminas escuchaba. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían esa incomprensible fascinación hacía el tipo que más pasaba de ellas? Vale, no estaba las veinticuatro horas del día pegado al culo de G, así que tampoco estaba seguro de si había tenido alguna amante o alguna novia o algo de eso pero aún así, todos los años había rechazado todos los chocolates que le daban, ¿por qué se creían que ese año iba a ser diferente? Se sentó en una silla y estampó su frente en la mesa, miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaban unos minutos para que la avalancha de gente entrase en el comedor, es más, ya podía oír sus pasos resonar por los pasillos.

Un momento… si lo pensaba detenidamente… en el comedor no sólo había mujeres. También estaba el resto de la familia, hombres, los demás guardianes. Se quedó pálido ante la idea de que Giotto y los demás contemplaran la escena que tenía que representar. No, no, no y no. ¡Se negaba a humillarse delante del resto de guardianes! ¡Él tenía una reputación que mantener! ¿Qué clase de idea equivocada se harían de él si hacía aquello? Se revolvió el cabello, cada vez más nervioso, cada vez más inquieto.

—_Nfufufu_, Lampo, que sorpresa verte tan pronto por aquí, dime, ¿qué tal la mañana? ¿Ha sido productiva? —el mencionado abrió la boca de par en par al ver a Spade sentarse frente a él, con su característica sonrisa esculpida en el rostro. Mierda. Ahora si que tenía que intentarlo al menos. Tragó saliva duramente y miró el reloj. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para su gusto, sin embargo, sólo hizo falta un segundo para que todo diera un cambio radical.

G había entrado en la sala y el resto de guardianes con él, lo que implicaba una avalancha de mujeres que no sólo estaban coladitas por los huesos del pelirrojo hicieran acto de presencia—. Joder —masculló bajito el guardián del rayo. Ahora si que le iba a ser una misión imposible, a pesar de eso, se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia sus compañeros, tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo y apartando a alguna que otra mujer—. Disculpen, ¿pueden dejar… —el impacto de un codo contra su nariz fue el primer signo inequívoco de que debía salir de allí. Lo ignoró. Trató de seguir avanzando pero esa vez, fue empujado y sin poder evitarlo, cayó de bruces al suelo. Sin duda, debió haber reconocido aquello como un segundo signo. También lo ignoró. Cuando por fin vislumbró lo que creyó que era el pantalón de G se le iluminó el rostro y se aferró con fuerza a su pierna.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía la mente embotada así como mareada por los golpes, codazos y demás pero ya que había llegado tan lejos… ¿de verdad iba a rendirse? Sólo eran unas palabras, unas palabrejas de nada. Se relamió los labios al sentirlos resecos por el nerviosismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para finalmente abrir su boca—. ¡Dejadle en paz! ¡Es mío, soy su novio! ¡Soy yo quien le hace arrumacos por las noches y se lo va a hacer salvajemente esta noche! —gritó con todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, quedándose de esa manera más mareado si era posible. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala y tras un escaso minuto, mostró sus ojos verdes al mundo. Entonces se dio cuenta y si antes había estado pálido ahora era el vivo retrato de un fantasma.

Alaude, se había aferrado a la pierna de Alaude, había gritado a los cuatro vientos que Alaude era suyo, que eran novios, que se lo iba a hacer salvajemente aquella noche.

Empezó a rezar todas las oraciones que conocía en cuanto un aura oscura pareció envolver el cuerpo del guardián de la nube. No había manera de que pudiera calmar el ansia asesina del rubio. ¡Todo aquello era culpa de G! ¡Y sobre todo de Daemon! Sólo le quedaba huir pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo?

Entonces le vio, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Archery, en parte responsable de todo aquel embrollo. ¡Si ese tonto hubiera estado en el lugar de Alaude ahora no estaría pasando la peor angustia de su vida! ¡Y encima iba a tener que trabajar para Daemon! ¡Para Daemon! Soltó lentamente la pierna del rubio y como si de una anaconda se trata se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del pelirrojo—. Si yo caigo tu caerás conmigo —murmuró el rayo con una expresión algo ida en el rostro, la viva imagen de la locura. No escuchó bien el grito de la tormenta, ni la explosión de furia de la nube y pronto se encontró siendo llevado por Archery, el cual estaba tratando de librarse del abrazo mortal que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, mientras corrían huyendo del temible guardián de la nube.

Era un hecho, detestaba a Daemon, detestaba ese maldito día y en ese mismo instante lo que más quería era revivir al bastardo de Valentín para volver a matarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ah~ escribí esto hace tiempo para un concurso, concretamente de San Valentin, donde había que hacer una historieta con los dos personajes que te tocaran y esto es lo que salio :'DU

No lo subí antes porque el concurso en el que estaba aún no había terminado pero como ya lo ha hecho puedo subirlo con total libertad :3

Nos leemos~


End file.
